Problem: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $6$. If there are a total of $56$ students, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $8$ girls to $6$ boys means that a set of $14$ students will have $8$ girls and $6$ boys. A class of $56$ students has $4$ sets of $14$ students. Because we know that there are $6$ boys in each set of $14$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $6$ boys each. There is a total of $24$ boys in history class.